251st Combat Communications Group
The United States Air Force's 251st Cyberspace Engineering Installation Group (251 CEIG) is an Air National Guard engineering installation unit located at Springfield ANGB, Ohio. Mission The mission of the 251st CEIG is to command, organize, equip, train and administer assigned and attached forces to ensure complete mission readiness in support of emergency USAF requirements, and to provide timely and reliable communications engineering and installation in support of state emergencies. History Headquarters, 251st Combat Communications Group (CCG) was constituted at Springfield, Ohio, on 5 October 1952. Commanded by Major Charles R. Stahl, the Headquarters had an initial strength of five people. Of the existing ANG communications groups and five active duty groups, the 251CCG is the oldest, and it is also the parent unit of two other ANG combat communications groups: The 226CCG in Alabama and the 254CCG in Texas. At its inception, the group had twelve subordinate units in Ohio, North Carolina, Missouri, Illinois, Texas, Alabama, and Arkansas. The mission of the 251st initially was a composite of the missions of today's Engineering – Installation Squadrons and Combat Communications Squadrons. While the organization was charged with providing, installing, operating, and maintaining communications equipment for deployed flying units, it did so from "scratch", with a greater variety of small components than today's relatively complete tactical capabilities. Beginning in 1953, the headquarters planned and directed Group-Wide Exercises at locations across the country, beginning with Annual Training at Stewart AFB, New York, in August of that year. In 1954, the organization was authorized with its first full-time officer Air Technician: Capt (later Lt Col) Herbert E. Moore. In that year, the headquarters strength increased to nine officers and nine enlisted personnel. The 251st started remissioning into a Cyberspace Engineering Installation Group in 2010. The current mission of the Headquarters, 251CEIG is to command, organize, equip, train and administer assigned and attached forces to ensure readiness in order to provide communications engineering and installation services to support emergency USAF requirements and to provide a staff element for management of Communications and Electronics (C-E) personnel when deployed in support of Air Force taskings. To train for its wartime mission, the 251CEIG has been deploying to Exercises since 1976, with its first overseas exercise involvement occurring in 1978. Since its first deployment to these Joint Command System (JCS) and overseas exercises, the 251CEIG has deployed personnel and equipment to Korea, the European Theater, the US Southern Command, and to South West Asia. During Operation DESERT SHIELD and Operation DESERT STORM, the 251st provided over 1,500 workdays in voluntary direct support, both in the Area Of Responsibility (AOR) and in back-fill roles stateside. Assignments Major Command/Gaining Command *Air National Guard/Air Force Space Command (2008–Present) *Air National Guard/Air Combat Command (1992-2008) *Air National Guard/Tactical Air Command (1971-1992) Previous designations * 251st Combat Communications Group (???-2010) Squadrons assigned *269th Combat Communications Squadron Bases stationed *Springfield ANGB, Ohio (???-Present) Commanders *Colonel Norman A. Poklar (2003 – present)National Guard Bureau: "251st CCG Fact Sheet, ANG FOIA Request 200901064F", dated 1 Jun 2009 *Col Robert A. Meyer (1996–2003)Ibid *Col William R. Reilly (1992–1996)Ibid *Col Henry S. Youd (1989–1992)Ibid *Col David F. Howard (1983–1989)Ibid *Col Richard E. Bennett (1982–1983)Ibid *Col Pasquale A. Gicale (1968–1982)Ibid *Col Charles R. Stahl (1952–1968)Ibid Decorations *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award **2007 **2005 **1 Aug 1999-31 Jul 2001Air National Guard Order number GA-32, 2002 **1 Apr 1997-31 Mar 1999Air National Guard Order number GA-32, 1999 **1 Jan 1991-31 Dec 1993Air National Guard Order number GA-17, 1993 **1987 **1982 **1975 **1973 Awards *NGAUS Distinguished Mission Support Award **2007 *Tappen Trophy for Most Outstanding Unit in the State of Ohio **1980 *McClelland Award for Most Outstanding C-E Unit in the USAF **1981 *Hungarian Defense Force Outstanding Unit Award **1999 *NGB ANG Communications Systems Achievement Award **1992 *Colonel Pasquale A. Gicale Outstanding Support Unit in the State of Ohio **1990 **1995 **1996 **1997 **1999 **2003 **2006 **2007 **2008 *Individual Readiness Award Geographically Separated Unit (GSU) in the State of Ohio **2007 *Mission Readiness Award GSU in the State of Ohio **2008 Equipment Operated * (???-Present) References External links Combat Communications 0251 Combat Communications 0251 Category:Military units and formations in Ohio